The Guardian of Weather
by DC BoyWonders 1D
Summary: CJ aka Storm is the guardian of the weather. Though she's fallen for the winter spirit. And Pitch Black is back, with a new enemy. Cara's powers start to go out of control when everything goes wrong and only Jack can save her. And it's going to take more than Jack this time to defeat Pitch and his new 'sidekick'. Will Jack and Cara ever be together and save everything from falling?
1. Meet CJ aka Storm

_Prologue_

_"Rocky! Rocky! Where are you?" I called my neighbour's dog._

_I was __**supposed **__to be looking after my neighbour's dog, Rocky. Though 'Rocky' isn't properly house trained, which is why I can't find him. As I search every room of my house, the thunder roars louder than before. As I look in my bedroom, I see just at the corner of my eye a flash of lightning. I brush off the feeling that the lightning might strike the house and go back downstairs. I look out the window to see, 'Rocky'. I pushed the back doors open and called his name again. _

_"Come here, Rocky" I say, talking steps outside._

_I seen Rocky run to me then __**BOOM! CRASH!**__. I blacked out. _

**PRESENT TIME**

I woke up, sweat drops running down my face. I clenched my forehead and sighed. I looked out a small gap in the shutters. There was part of moon showing through. I pushed back my covers and checked my clock. _**5:47 am.**_I slipped out of bed and opened the door. I checked down the hallway and tipped toed out my room. I tip-toed by a white and blue door with a snowflake on the front. And had a name on the front, **Jack's Room. Please Knock **I then went by a door with an Easter egg on it and **Bunny's Room. Don't Disturb. **I rolled my eyes and then met another 3 doors. One with **North's Room :)**, another with **Tooth's Room **with a tooth on the front and a yellow door with gold sparkles all over and **Sandy's Room **on the front. I walked through _'North's Workshop' _and reached a kind of living room. I walked through another door to the kitchen. When I walked in, I was met by a certain white haired boy. He was sitting on one of the high stools. He turned round to me, and gestured me to sit on the stool next to him with a smile.

"Can't get to sleep?" I asked.

"I've been up for about 3 hours. What about you?" He asked.

"Nightmare." I shivered at the thought.

"Oh, you alright, CJ?" He asked looking straight into my eyes.

"I'm fine, Jack. It's just a kind of flashback nightmare, ya know?"

"Yea, trust me I know." Jack said, "Anyway, you want breakfast?"

"I guess so." I replied.

I looked about then spotted the remote for the t.v. I jumped off my chair, and grabbed it off, for some reason, the cooker. I pressed the 'ON' button and the t.v. came down from underneath one of the cupboards. 'How I met Your Mother' was on, though I had seen the episode about a million times so changed the channel, 'The Batman' was on. It was the episode of when 'Dick Grayson' becomes Robin. It's pretty tragic, I guess I know how he feels. His parents fell to their death all because a gangster cut the ropes of the trapeze. I sighed and watched. Moments later, I was eating some bacon and Tooth, North and Sandy came in.

"What's that delicious smell?" Tooth asked.

"Jack's making breakfast, for once." I muttered and Jack whacked my head. "Ow."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious!" North exclaimed with a cheery welcoming smile.

Sandy smiled and made a sand version of bacon and eggs.

Bunny came in about an hour later and rubbed his eyes. He always slept in.

"Good 'ey mate" He said.

"Mornin'" I said.

"Eh, guys we have a problem." Tooth started.

"What?" The rest of us asked.

**"Pitch is back."**

* * *

_**AN: Sorry this is great but it's a start. Thanks for reading. By the way 'CJ' is a girl and her name is Cara Jones. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please favourite/follow the story and me! :))**_

_**It was always be great if you could review! :D**_

_**I'm not asking for a certain amount of reviews but at least 1 would be nice!**_

_**Thanks :)))**_

_**The Girl Wonder, Robyn. XP**_


	2. Meeting Everything

**Jack Frost. Winter spirit and Guardian of Fun. **

Meeting Jack was pretty interesting. I met him the day I met the rest of the Guardians. It was also the day I first met **Pitch Black**. I knew exactly who he was. I personally only hated him for making me not sleep at night! That day was very memorable.

* * *

_Why would I be chosen? I asked the Man on The Moon. Though he never replied. I walked along the tree branch before falling off it and landing face-first into the cold crisp white snow. I picked myself and brushed the snow of my face. I rolled my eyes. __**Jack Frost. **__I thought I would of died of electrocution, obviously Man on the Moon thought differently. Something whizzed past my face. I quickly took position to fight what ever it was. Then a shadow leered from one of the trees. _

_"Storm? The one who caused last 'ear's Easter to nearly be cancelled?" __**Easter Bunny.**_

_"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad." I let a snicker escape my mouth._

_"Anyway, Yetis?"_

_"What-" Before I could finish my sentence or rather question, two huge grey yetis chucked me into a red sack with 'TOYS' on the front. Before I could reacted I heard a WHOOSH! Oh great, magic portal time! _

_"She's here!" A girly kind of voice exclaimed._

_I climbed out the bag and pushed my hood down. There, they were. The now BIG 5. __**Santa/North, Sandman, Easter Bunny/Bunnymund, Tooth/Toothiana and Jack Frost. **_

_"Deja Vu much?" Jack said._

_I rolled my eyes and stood up. I sighed. What have I done now?_

_"What have I done now? I can't sometimes help the weather it's going out of-"_

_"Control at the moment? We've noticed. The Man on the Moon has chosen you, to become the 6th Guardian!" North exclaimed in his thick accent._

_"Me? Chosen a-a-" I stuttered, trying to find my words._

_"Yes, a guardian!" North again exclaimed._

_"At least, she didn't reject the fact she's gonna be a guardian." Bunny hissed at Jack._

_Jack merely rolled his eyes and smiled at me. I've met Jack once before, I mean after all I'm the Weather maker and he does the snow, ice. _

_"So why?" I asked anyone in the room._

_"**Pitch Black. He's obviously not a guy for giving up so easily." **Bunny was the first to ask my question which had been on my mind ever since I was chucked through the 'magical' portal._

_"Right you are. And how sweet, a new guardian. And it's the Weather Controller?!" He laughed. "Ah, Storm. A little nightmare told me you don't have fear of anything now?"_

_"Damn right, you nightmare." I spat back at him._

_"That'll soon change, don't you worry. I'm sure a little darkness will bring back the fear." He cackled and the disappeared in black sand._

_"I'm not one of for swearing, so I'll just say, he's a-a- an idiot!" I angrily shouted._

* * *

__That was the day. The day I became a guardian, the day I met Jack Frost, the day I met Pitch Black and the day I would remember for a very long time.

That was the day I became...**The Guardian of Joy. **

* * *

_**AN: Sorry this is short, I just kind of wanted to explain a little about Cara becoming a Guardian and all!**_

_**Thanks, sorry if this isn't as good as the first chapter! I have good ideas for the next few!**_

_**And I want to note: This is also going to be a Jack x OC! **_

_**I am going to attempt to post a new chapter every day if I can!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Reviews are welcome!**_

_**The Girl Wonder,**_

_**Robyn x XP**_


End file.
